


sunbae, please only look at me

by baekoneggyeolk_ed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, ChanBaek - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Humiliation kink, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, age gap but not too much, baek is a senior, chanyeol is a freshman, click away if you're not into this, degradation kink, just boyfriends being boyfriends, mentions of pussy, slight i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekoneggyeolk_ed/pseuds/baekoneggyeolk_ed
Summary: University has been testing Chanyeol's ability to function like a normal human being that is lacking in sleep. With an early morning lecture, a flock of delusional girls following his every step and another headache of an admirer advancing towards his boyfriend on a Friday, it is inevitable that his patience quickly reached the end of the line. However, his Baekhyun-sunbae was already on his feet to offer him some relief and reassurance.A peek into how whipped Chanyeol is for his Baekhyun-sunbae, a glance into their relationship after the latter managed to get into the music club, be tutored by his freshman crush on playing an instrument, confess to the said crush, play hide and seek of feelings with each other, and other shenanigans that took place leading to where they are and a long look of the things they do in bed.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 197





	sunbae, please only look at me

**Author's Note:**

> First, I would like to thank Aina <3 for endlessly giving me your encouraging words as I wrote for the first time in months. This is written for you and every chanbaekist out there. I hope this is enough and that you'll like it eheh
> 
> ((Read the warnings and tags carefully before proceeding to read the fic!))

Waiting for a 3 hour lecture on Bioethics to finish is pure torture for a college student in desperate need of sleep. 

Chanyeol has half the mind to listen to an early morning lecture while his professor's voice seems like a drone to his ears as he discussed the different bioethical principles involved in their field. With eyelids threatening to close and an elbow propped up in support of his face as a precaution to prevent himself from face planting on his desk, his professor's words came to him as indistinguishable jumble of vocabulary. 

_God, he hated this class with a passion._

He was about to take a sip of his iced americano when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling his phone as discreetly as possible, he checked the notification and a smile cracked his face when he saw that it was his cute boyfriend sending him a message.

He took a brief and quiet sip of caffeine, mindful of the different instances of his professor's distaste with class interruption which Chanyeol calls bullshit most of the time because he can't be that cranky over someone peacefully drinking coffee or munching the breakfast they didn't get to have because of an early class to attend to. 

He sipped on the metal straw the he owns _because_ _you know save the turtles_ and felt the bitter alkaloid slowly spread on his taste buds effectively waking his senses up _._ He opened the seemingly innocent good morning message his boyfriend sent before sputtering and coughing which earned him a warning look from his professor. 

_From: bb sunbae <3_

_good morning baby! It’s fri today and I know u have that lecture u hate sm so heres a lil sumn to cheer u up ;)_

_[picture]_

Chanyeol was never one to show emotions. He was reserved and only spoke when he was spoken to or even when he cared enough to talk which is why most of the time, his small circle of friends consisting of only two persons, Sehun and Jongin, would say that he’s aloof and deliberately impassive. Only Baekhyun could force out any sort of expression from him and only him would have this overwhelming effect. But yeah, back to that picture. Just the thought of it makes his skin prickle with heat and the hoodie he’s wearing wasn’t exactly helping. _It was a nice picture of his shapely peach that he ever so carefully took in what looked like the bathroom connected to the student council’s office. How did Chanyeol know that? Don’t ask._

Chanyeol closed his eyes shut, seemingly imprinting his own hand spreading the two mounds to see that cute pucker in between them. 

_Someday, he’d be the death of him._

_But not now._ So he quickly closed his phone before a noticeable boner would pop out and potentially embarrass him in public and garner attention he didn’t want in the first place.

He was suddenly pulled out of thoughts when his professor announced a surprise quiz to which the whole class groaned. Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel an impending migraine. Luckily, he studied beforehand even if it meant falling asleep after and missing their mandatory Thursday movie nights. He’d have to make up for it later or else a sulky Baekhyun would plague him.

But for now, the quiz. Chanyeol sighed. 

_Three hour lectures should be illegal._

  
  


  
  
***  
  


  
  


After finishing another 2 hour lecture on health information systems, Chanyeol trudged the hallways leading to the student council office where his lovely boyfriend would be waiting for him. His head was already throbbing by the time he arrived by the door of the SC room. He would've been there right now if it weren't for the people giving him things that he didn't care for much. He had trouble rejecting a flock of girls on his way which kept shoving him chocolates and other sweets he couldn't care less when in reality, his sweet tooth was practically non-existent. 

Chanyeol was too tired of dealing with his so-called _“admirers”_ invading every second of his privacy and personal space. This is primarily the reason why he is the stone-faced Chanyeol that he is. Sporting a neutral facade ever since he began to play for their college band became a habit whenever a bunch of them would ask silly requests of playing song requests even when it is inappropriate. Not saying anything at all and ignoring them was easier than to waste his time saying no. 

Soon enough, it became the norm for him to behave that way because he didn’t want to give anyone the thought of getting some sort of special treatment from him through simple interaction but instead of staying away from him, it somehow made the musician even more attractive in their eyes. It irritated him so much that it somehow became his default mood as soon as he saw them trailing him. However, as much as he considers the excessive attention being spent on him draining, it isn't when Baekhyun is the one giving it. 

_In fact, Chanyeol relished the attention Baekhyun gave him even though it wasn't like that when they first met._

He has always been the exception even though Chanyeol was uncomfortable with allowing a person like him in his life at first. _Always saying what’s on his mind. Always shamelessly flirting with him. Always the life of the party. Always the social butterfly._

And if Chanyeol didn’t entertain or pay any attention to his admirers, Baekhyun was the total opposite. Though, he knew his boyfriend could be oblivious at times and only saw their advances as something purely friendly. He was just too nice.

**_“…Baekhyun-sunbae, thanks for helping with my report the other day. I couldn’t have done it without your help.”_ **

_He still couldn’t help himself feeling a twinge of jealousy._

**_“I was kind of hoping that I could take you out for coffee. As thanks, of course.”_ **

Chanyeol knew that as a student council president, Baekhyun had to be polite and be in the good graces of everyone but sometimes he wished his little boyfriend would flat out reject them so that they wouldn’t be near him again.

**“Dongjoo-ssi, the council is going to be very busy this month. I don’t think we could do that. But I’ll let you know when I’m free, oki?”**

**“Really, sunbae?”**

**“Mm-hm. And really, these cookies are already enough as thanks.”**

Chanyeol's right eye twitched as he saw Baekhyun reaching his hand out to pat his hoobae on the head. These idiots don’t even know when to stop while fully knowing that he is taken.

**“B-But I felt bad that you had to go home so late and…”**

**“I already told you it’s fine. Your mom hired me as your tutor. It’s my job.”**

_‘By me!’_ Chanyeol frustratedly screamed in his head.

**“But sunbae, I want to spend time with you because… I… I like--”**

Chanyeol couldn’t let this conversation go on so he knocked on the door that was opened ajar and he almost swears that a little part of him dies every time he sees Baekhyun giving him that smile. As soon as Chanyeol made his presence known, Baekhyun clung to him like a koala.

**“Chanyori!”** He whined in a tone that he unabashedly uses every time he’s with his tall boyfriend despite other people being in the same room as them. _But it was the_ _stupid nickname he called him that never failed to have his heartbeat running._

Chanyeol recognizes Jongdae, _the student council vice president in the same college as that of his friend Sehun who is in denial about liking,_ in the corner of the room chuckling to himself once he heard that baby voice Baekhyun uses. It’s like a switch being flipped from Baekhyun being a smol baby to exhibiting impossibly pocket-sized baby behavior. 

Somehow, the feeling of drowning in that green haze ebbs away owing to the fact Baekhyun is only like this for him. _Letting himself to be babied and be taken care of. Far from the usual him taking care of other people._

**“You smell good.”** Baekhyun giggled as he buried himself near Chanyeol’s right underarm shamelessly.

**“Sunbae, are you done with council stuff?”**

_Sunbae?_ Baekhyun was rendered confused for a moment before nodding. _Not Baekhyunee?_

Chanyeol bade Jongdae goodbye before leaving with Baekhyun onto his right arm, still clinging onto his right arm but visibly sulking and pouting. The tall man hid a small smile as soon as it appeared on his face.

_He was too cute but this is a small payback for patting that hoobae's head._

  
  


  
***

Baekhyun feels like he’s transported back to the time when he was still crushing on Chanyeol before they became official. He was calling him sunbae. He’s not feeding him lunch even though Baekhyun asked nicely, adding even “please” at the end of his sentence and mustering up his best puppy eye look. _Why is Chanyori being like this?_

He seems slightly distant. Like the Chanyori who first tutored him on how to play the guitar.

_Ah, how could he forget._

That version of Chanyeol was one he could never forget even if he tried. He was so cool, too focused on tutoring Baekhyun to notice that the latter was actually flirting with him. Although he treated Baekhyun like how he would with his sea of admirers, the indifference he showed actually made Baekhyun more persistent to pursue Chanyeol. He really went as far as joining the music club as if he did not have too many things going on his plate. Being the student council president, a tutor on weekends and a part timer in a café after classes end, he couldn't possibly add another in his tight schedule. But he did and it worked out well in the end. Besides being a SC president really had its perks.

He didn't know a thing about playing the guitar but he still managed to get in as a beginner. _One way or another, he was going to get his man!_

But that Chanyeol, though handsome he may be all the time, was the only one who raised his voice at him. You see, Baekhyun is cute and he knows it himself which is why he uses it at times to his advantage but it didn't seem to work on Chanyeol at all. But then again, Baekhyun thinks that it was warranted as he really played awfully during that time and no matter how Chanyeol tried his best to teach him, he still would make a mistake and mess up the most basic chord, C.

Whenever he did, Chanyeol would shortly say _'wrong'_ and each time he did, his voice raised a little signifying how his patience is running thin.

_Kinda like how he is right now._

**"Wrong!"**

Baekhyun almost jumped on his seat when Chanyeol raised his voice again. The smaller warily looked at his boyfriend currently running an exasperated hand through his hair and sighing tiredly.

Baekhyun felt like crying. He's been like this since lunch and he can't seem to appease his mood swings. It had gone terribly downhill when one of his tutees, Dongjoo, came up to their table to return him the cookies that he left on the table. His boyfriend scowled at Baekhyun's hoobae that Baekhyun himself had to elbow him because he's scaring him away. He didn't expect that Chanyeol's mood would be even more sour than the lemonade that Jongdae made him drink as punishment because of a bet he lost.

**"I've taught you this chord many times. Why are you still making a mistake?"** Chanyeol asked after he let out another exasperated huff.

He heard Baekhyun sniffle and quickly regretted the words that came out of his mouth. Chanyeol noticed that the room was eerily silent and found that almost everyone was watching them. 

Chanyeol threw them a look and they quickly went back to minding their own businesses. Baekhyun stood up and carefully dropped the guitar on the ground because as much as he wanted to throw a tantrum, guitars are really expensive and the University would hold him accountable for damages.

**"Baekhyunee…"** He heard Chanyeol call him but he made no motion to turn back.

_Shit._ He's taken it too far.

The sharp slam of the door of the music room had Chanyeol transported to a similar time in the past where Baekhyun also walked out in a similar manner. It was when everything between them was too blurred to put a label into it nevertheless feelings were present but has yet to make itself known. It was during a time when Chanyeol wanted to confirm for himself as he gradually became desperate for the definitive diagnosis of his feelings for the smaller male.

It was also during that time that he was just made aware of the seniority Baekhyun had over him. Everyone had treated him with so much respect in the music club but Chanyeol somehow came to a conclusion that they were babying him because of his easy going personality and most especially, his dainty and delicate features. Baekhyun has a very captivating smile and though Chanyeol was still in denial of his feelings for the smaller male back then, he reached a point where he could no longer deny the things his smile would do to the hammering inside his chest.

Baekhyun was too loud for him. _Too annoying. Too talkative. Too friendly._ The first year MLS student could have probably listed the things he hated about his sunbae right after their first encounter and the subsequent days after that with his toes and fingers and he'd still have more to say. As the time they spent together became more and more than the time they spent apart because Baekhyun had magically passed the screening test for the new members of the music club despite lacking the necessary knowledge to play an instrument, Baekhyun slowly crept into his schedule and became part of his daily routine. _Soon, everything about the smaller male started to peeve Chanyeol and even more so when he learned that Baekhyun was his sunbae_. Even little things about cute male would start to irk the hell out of him. 

Like how Chanyeol hated the way his eyes would widen and his bottom lip would jut out whenever the taller male would decline his request of studying in the same library table with him. How Chanyeol hated the way his fringe would fan out and cover his eyes that the taller male had to tie it with an elastic he had stolen from his older sister's vanity table. How Chanyeol hated the way the smaller would bite his lips when he's serious or when he's thinking hard that the taller male couldn't help but answer that difficult chemistry question for him so he could focus on his work instead of being fixated to his sunbae's habit. How Chanyeol hated the way he would praise him after answering something that was way too advanced for his year. 

Or how he hated the way Baekhyun intruded his personal space and pried into his business. How he hated the way Baekhyun looked so glum after he answered his question of whether or not something was going on between him and that freshman nursing student named Kyungsoo as _something that is definitely not Baekhyun's business at all_. How he hated the way he visibly felt Baekhyun's spirit hushed and devastated after that vague answer Chanyeol gave him and the manner he went as he loudly exited the music club. 

How Chanyeol _absolutely_ loathed the way Baekhyun would smile at that charming second year pharmacy student Jongin after he tutored him in Biochemistry. 

How he hated the way Baekhyun cried after he avoided him the whole week because Chanyeol couldn't stand being reminded of how he initiated a kiss between them inside the student council office. How he hated the way Baekhyun almost couldn't form and speak the words he was meaning to say because he was almost hiccuping every other sentence as he finally caught up to the taller after days of being ignored and left to wonder what he did wrong. He hated the way Baekhyun's small figure shook as he held him inside his arms that day in the empty music room and how he stumbled with the words of his confession that he tried so hard to construct after realizing finally the cause of the weird somersaults and cartwheels at the pit of his stomach whenever he spares him a glance. 

And Chanyeol hated the way his heart raced even more with every moment that he shared with Baekhyun that more or less threw him off of his comfort zone. Most importantly, he hated the way he was too in denial that he had just realized he liked Baekhyun long enough all this time, _that he liked him a little too much_ to hate him. _Even a bit_.

  
  
  


He swung the door open and Chanyeol ran outside before Baekhyun could even go any further. Chanyeol chased after his little brunet lover. He found him with his back hunched walking on the empty hallway of the university with heavy footsteps.

**"Baek!"**

Chanyeol called out and his voice reverberated off the walls that it startled the smaller, causing him to quicken his footsteps. But both of them knew it was useless because in a matter of time, Chanyeol already caught up to him.

**"Baekhyunee…"**

The sound of his boyfriend's soft voice and lilt at the end of the syllable was enough for Baekhyun to stop and stare at the taller male, albeit indignantly. It was unfair the way his curly-mop-hair of a boyfriend had this much control over him. Baekhyun huffed in his mind. 

When Chanyeol's face came into view, Baekhyun's resolve died a little and his anger was extinguished almost completely that he had to quickly whip his face to another direction to evade his curly haired boyfriend's soft gaze. Gone was the scolding and temperamental Chanyeol of earlier and the one currently standing before him is much more like the affectionate and gentle Chanyeol he knows and loves.

**"I'm sorry, Baekhyunee…"** Chanyeol almost chuckled as his little lover pouted to hide the quiet upturn of his lips when he took his hand and intertwined them together.

**"I shouldn't have shouted."** Baekhyun finally looked at him, curious at what he was about to say. **"I...I had a bad morning and I know this isn't an excuse to act that way but…"**

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes and Chanyeol gulped because he clearly wasn't buying it. He released an exasperated sigh and told the smaller the truth. **"I was jealous _of that Dongjoo,_ "** he almost whispered before continuing. **"I'm sorry I took it out on you."**

Baekhyun bit his lips to hide the giggle that would certainly further add to Chanyeol's embarrassment. The taller never looked so small in front of him except for the time that he had confessed his feelings. The younger one looked down shyly at him with his ears turning crimson. He was evidently ashamed of his actions and pettiness.

But Baekhyun understood. Chanyeol had never fancied uttering words that made him uncomfortable. It was too obvious from the way he had stuttered as he admitted that he liked him. However, he was getting better at communicating so Baekhyun might let it slide for now.

**"Okay."**

**"Okay?"** Chanyeol said apprehensively. He didn't expect his answer as the taller was sure Baekhyun would be mad or even upset at him. Chanyeol would be if it was him.

**"Yes,"** Baekhyun pulled him closer and peered at his lovely boyfriend. **"So the next time you'll get jealous, you can talk to me about it easily. Oki, Chanyori?"**

He gave him a wide smile and Chanyeol nodded and pressed his lips against the smaller male's forehead. But Baekhyun wasn't satisfied.

**"Nooo, you should kiss me on the lips."** He said unabashedly.

The smaller whined further and even went as far as to shake the taller childishly. Chanyeol flicked his forehead, earning a childish pout from his sunbae. **"Someone would see."**

**"I don't care! I want my kiss--"** _with tongue!_ Before Baekhyun could even throw a tantrum, Chanyeol placed a hand over his mouth.

**"Okay okay. But you have to be quiet."**

Baekhyun's eyes twinkled as he nodded in affirmation.

  
  


  
***

When Chanyeol said quiet, he meant no slamming of his body against the bathroom stall door. He also meant a quick kiss on the lips not an open-mouthed one blown out of proportion into a full make out session. He meant no moaning as Baekhyun felt him up despite the jeans he had on. He definitely meant no Baekhyun kneeling on the newly mopped bathroom floor on the 3rd level where no one frequents in the afternoon.

**_"Chanyeol, please…"_ **

**_"Baekhyunee, someone might hear us. Don't be stubborn."_ **

**_"Aw, please? I'll be good for you."_ **

But when his little mischievous lover asked nicely with those eyes while unzipping the younger male's jeans, Chanyeol's resolve broke and things escalated. 

The sound of unbuckling and jeans dropping on the floor was too loud for Chanyeol's liking. He sent a warning glare to Baekhyun to which he sheepishly avoided as he pulled down Chanyeol's boxers.

As soon as the hem of his boxers were removed by a far too enthusiastic Baekhyun, Chanyeol's half hard cock hit the older in his face. He made a surprised sound bordering on a whine and scrunched his face which had been smeared slightly with precome. 

_Fuck._

Chanyeol's got to have something wrong with his mind because he found it cute and if it weren't for the weight of Baekhyun's hand squeezing and his lips mouthing the head of his cock, he would have subjected him into a bone-crushing hug. He gritted his teeth and fought the irresistible urge to squeeze the daylights out of his lovable Byun Baekhyun.

But soon all thoughts dissipated as Baekhyun started to suck on the tip of the younger male's cock, Chanyeol placed his right fist over his mouth to keep himself silent. Still, it was too difficult to maintain his composure when all decency, if there was still any, flew out of Baekhyun as he gripped onto his thighs and slowly took him in his mouth, loving the weight of his cock on his tongue. A satisfied moan escaped Baekhyun as if he had been waiting all day to have Chanyeol's cock inside his mouth. Along with it, an almost breathy drawl of Baekhyun's name exited Chanyeol's lips as he held onto his little lover's nape to aid him as he bottomed out. It took all of the taller male's willpower not to thrust inside Baekhyun's mouth and reach his throat as the smaller began bobbing his head along the length of his shaft shallowly. The generous noises of approval didn't escape Chanyeol's ears and was most definitely perceived in ways more than one. His little lover's mouth was warm and pleasant while he suckled as if he was overwhelmed with hunger and thirst. Chanyeol wanted nothing but to wipe off his eyes lined with mischief when his own moans gradually shifted into something that embarrassed the tall male himself.

Baekhyun released his hefty length with a pop to catch his breath. The unmistakable upturn of his lips was caught by the kneeling boy when he looked up to find Chanyeol currently smugly smiling down at him. He ran his considerably large hand through his Baekhyunee's hair as he tried to even out his respiration. It was times like these when he gets too eager that he forgets to breathe.

**"You okay?"** Chanyeol asked while rubbing the pad of his thumb on his boyfriend's cheeks and soon enough, his tongue.

Baekhyun nods wantonly and sucked on the taller's digit. Chanyeol signaled him to open his mouth by pressing down on his tongue to which Baekhyun did so.

**"Don't forget to breathe, baby."**

The brunet nodded in understanding and proceeded to open his mouth. The look of anticipation in his eyes was apparent and Chanyeol cursed at how he couldn't wait to have him in his mouth but restrained himself like a good boy with lips parted as he patiently awaits Chanyeol to give him his treat.

_Just like a cute puppy._ If he were one, his tail would be wagging by now.

Chanyeol lined his tongue on the smaller male's mouth. By this time he was fully hard and gradually emitting copious sticky precome. With his right hand, he held his own shaft and traced the lips of his sunbae with the tip and by the time he was satisfied, Baekhyun's lips were glistening like how they would when he would apply his favorite gloss. His little boyfriend was too pretty that all the taller male wanted to do was to take and make him fall apart with his own hands. It also didn't help his case when Baekhyun seemingly chased after the mushroom head of his cock as the taller male stained his lips like how one would with red lipstick. 

Soon enough, Baekhyun has gotten restless over Chanyeol's games. The taller male cursed when Baekhyun's mouth fell ajar and a whine came out. No words were said but it was enough for Chanyeol to understand that he was taking too long. He chuckled deeply and reached for Baekhyun's nape again with his left hand. His thumb massaged the muscles behind his neck in a circular motion while simultaneously slapping his cockhead on Baekhyun's awaiting tongue. Chanyeol earned another displeased whine from the smaller, indicating that his patience was running thin.

Chanyeol finally gave in and pushed in all the way to the hilt until Baekhyun was choking on his cock and his own spit. Both of his hands held Baekhyun's head in place. _The left on his nape and the right one gripping his hair tightly._ Chanyeol pushed and pulled in slowly as he watched his cock appearing and disappearing inside Baekhyun's mouth.

His Baekhyunee was a sight. With his cheeks hollowed, lips stretched around Chanyeol's girth, tears threatening to fall, mouth slobbering because of his cock, the curly haired male could no longer stop himself from rolling his hips before snapping them forward.

**"You love this, huh?"** Chanyeol asked, suddenly thrusting forward again and feeling the way the tip of his cock nudged the walls of his lover's throat. Though Baekhyun's eyes were clouded by the tears, his mind was too incoherent to form a proper sentence and his mouth full of Chanyeol's cock, he managed to muster up a shameless nod.

Chanyeol lost hold of his sanity for a while as Baekhyun admitted without any reservations of his love of sucking on his cock. The taller male didn't know that he couldn't get any harder than what he currently was. From the way Chanyeol gripped Baekhyun's locks to the tight hold on his nape and the way he firmly rammed his cock on smaller's mouth, one could say that he was just as desperate to be receiving it.

Baekhyun was a mess but Chanyeol intended him to be like that. His clothes were all crumpled. His hands desperately clawing onto Chanyeol's thighs. His eyes leaking with tears down his cheeks. The sides of his mouth dripping a mix of Chanyeol's precome and his own saliva down onto the floor of the very last bathroom stall. _If someone were to see him right now, he wouldn't be even fit to be called a college student council president. This compromising position that he put himself in and his promiscuous ways would earn him a title of a harlot for taking up a freshman's dick like this._

Who would've thought the friendly and respectable sunbae had this side of him that only showed whenever he's with him? 

**"Fuck, Baekhyun!"** Chanyeol threw his head back, almost hitting the bathroom stall door.

**"You fucking feel amazing."** He added slowing down from his erratic pace earlier on.

Chanyeol was feeling up the way his dick slides to and fro in Baekhyun's throat. By this time the older male was already out of it. Gurgling noises were made as Chanyeol bucked his hips against his lover's mouth. Baekhyun clutched his thighs and squeezed them as if he wanted to say something.

Chanyeol knew what it was.

He pulled Baekhyun's nape and Chanyeol moved his hips forward until his cock reached his sunbae's throat but this time it stayed there, nestled by its walls. The freshman kept him like that, inhaling his heady scent with his nose on the taller male's pubes and choking on his cock which did wonders as he felt his walls closing in with every cough and movement. 

His eyes rolling back were the first thing Chanyeol saw as he pulled back his cock with an audible pop. Baekhyun whined at the loss of heft weighing his tongue down. Once he came back from the haze he was pulled in, he started fondling Chanyeol's sac and mouthing along the length of his tall boyfriend's shaft. It looked like he wasn't satisfied from just choking on Chanyeol's dick. _Baekhyun wanted more._

He mewled against Chanyeol's ballsack before taking them in and directly looking at his boyfriend. The man on the receiving end cusses frustratedly. Baekhyun was driving him to complete insanity as he batted his lashes and sent him a sly look. He let go of Chanyeol's testicles before licking a fat stripe on the underside of his dick.

Chanyeol always knew that Baekhyun was a people pleaser. It was in his nature as he took up a very heavy responsibility of being a student council president. It was his duty to make sure that students in their college were well represented when college and university administrators are refusing to hear the student body. He's always smiling with an air of positivity around which became a no brainer for Chanyeol when he saw that everyone in the council was almost doting on him. But he knew Baekhyun, he would rather take care of someone he deeply adores than to be the one receiving. It was apparent in his behavior and even more so in bed. From taking in countless students to tutor even though he hasn't had enough time for himself or taking up the shift of another coworker in the café, he's been working part time because they asked nicely.

It was the time when they started dating that Chanyeol made it his mission to give back and cherish the lovely boyfriend he was lucky to have. Having dated him for a while and being around him 24/7, Chanyeol was bound to learn some things about his lover. It was that he relishes in taking care of Chanyeol. Since he was older and more experienced, it was natural of him to give more than receive which is why Chanyeol would spoil him at times like these. 

_And really, if Baekhyun loved it so much, who was Chanyeol to say no when he even pleaded nicely?_

**"Chanyori…"** Baekhyun whined against his cock as he licked another stripe on the tip that made Chanyeol hiss from sensitivity. **"I want--"**

Baekhyun licked again like a kitten awaiting his owner for some milk. 

**"I need -- I want…"** Chanyeol noticed the desperation in the way Baekhyun was lapping up his cockhead and he was quick enough to ease his distressed kitten.

He combed through his hair and encouraged the smaller male to use his words. **"What does Baekhyunee want? Tell me."**

Baekhyun took the base of Chanyeol's cock with both hands before tilting his head slightly to see the other better because his _big fucking cock_ was in the way. **"I want to drink Chanyori's come."**

Chanyeol's breath hitched and a curse disguised by a growl fell off his lips as his legs felt weak for a second time when Baekhyun's body quivered a little as he whined once more. **"Please? Chanyori, please?"**

_Fucking hell._ Chanyeol thought as he ushered his sunbae to open his mouth. He pushed his cock in and without any warning, bucked his hips forward until Baekhyun was choking again. The taller male felt Baekhyun's hands all over his thighs again, clutching desperately as he managed to release a satisfied whine despite the gurgling sound of Chanyeol hitting the back of his throat.

The freshman slowed down his pace for a second to let Baekhyun recover. He admired the tear tracks on the smaller male's cheeks; spit dripping on the sides of his mouth, his swollen lips stretching around his cock, and the distressed look on his eyes when Chanyeol suddenly slowed down.

**"If I'm gonna do this, keep your hands on your lap at all times."** Chanyeol said leaving no room for discussion. **"You're gonna stay still and let me use your mouth like a _fucking slut, understand?_ "**

Baekhyun nodded and hummed wantonly. Chanyeol was still being careful as he eyed his little lover for any discomfort. But if his eyes rolling back and the desperate sucking weren't enough to signal that it was more than fine for Baekhyun, Chanyeol doesn't know what is.

**"Good boy, Baekhyunee."** As soon as Chanyeol muttered those words, a violent tremble ran across his little lover's whole body. His fingers were seen digging on his own thighs and a wet patch on his slacks was slowly making itself known.

_Did he just?_

Chanyeol was taken aback for a few seconds before chuckling at Baekhyun when he looked at him with embarrassment still with his mouth stuffed full of cock. 

**"Was this too good for you, huh?"** Chanyeol began thrusting. 

**"That a praise single-handedly got you off like that?"** He emphasized every word with a firm nudge on Baekhyun's throat.

**"Is my boyfriend such a slut for my cock, he won't even need to touch himself just to come?"** Chanyeol couldn't stop running his mouth off now that he saw how it deeply affected his little lover. Baekhyun's jaw was hurting but it didn't stop him from slurping up the length of his tall boyfriend's cock and enjoying every second of it. 

**"Are you like that, huh? Baekhyun-sunbae?"** Baekhyun's cheeks felt they were on fire from Chanyeol's words. It was getting kind of difficult keeping his hands to himself. He was getting impatient. He wanted Chanyeol's come.

Luckily for him, his boyfriend was nearing the edge and only a few more thrust until he would--

**" _Fuck!_ " **

Both hands were suddenly on both sides of Baekhyun's head as he was roughly pulled closer until he was nosing Chanyeol's pubes and his mouth took in the entirety of his length. Warm liquid began trickling down his throat and some had escaped through his mouth as Chanyeol spilled copious amounts of semen.

Baekhyun breathed deeply through his nose getting high off of Chanyeol's scent as his mouth was getting plugged full of come. Soon, Chanyeol's hold on his head loosened and his back leaned in on the bathroom stall for support. Baekhyun took this chance to milk him off and clean up his lover.

Weak spurts of white liquid hit Baekhyun's tongue as he gave his lover a little show of lapping him up clean, even going as far as to give one final suck, slapping his cock on his tongue to take the very last drop and sticking his tongue out to show that he had swallowed everything before standing up and giving Chanyeol a very audible smooch as thanks for coming on his mouth.

They kiss for some time with Chanyeol groping Baekhyun shapely ass once, earning him a playful slap on his shoulder. Baekhyun pulled back, looking up at his lover while he slid his hand inside the older male's slacks and underwear to feel him up more.

**"You know I never got a reply from the picture I sent you."** Baekhyun whispered with his lips touching Chanyeol's.

The smaller pulled away before Chanyeol had the chance to lean in. **"Did you like it?"**

**"Yes."** The freshman said before he claimed his sunbae's lips once more into a heady kiss.

**"Let's go home, Baek."**

  
  
  
  


A smug Chanyeol with a flustered, red-eared Baekhyun in tow were walking on the previously empty but now filled hallways of the 3rd level of the building for allied medical students. For once Chanyeol didn't mind the stares of onlookers and admirers and the unnecessary whispers that came along with it. Most of them were eyeing the intertwined hands of the popular freshman and their SC president who's definitely wearing a hoodie that was bigger than his actual size.

Some of the members of Chanyeol's fanclub had started speculating that it was the gray hoodie that the tall musician was definitely wearing that early morning lecture. They were definitely right because Chanyeol is now wearing his PE shirt.

After the events that took place in the bathroom, Baekhyun was unsure on how he would be able to leave the university with the stain on his slacks unnoticed. Chanyeol offered him his clothes. When he came back to grab his PE shirt and held it in front of his face, Baekhyun's eyes widened and his ears reddened. The PE shirt of students had their surnames printed in the back so that professors during this class can easily call their names when doing activities. The fact that Baekhyun would be wearing his boyfriend's shirt is equivalent to Chanyeol staking his claim. It also meant Jongdae's never-ending remarks and teasing. 

The student council president wouldn't normally mind the attention. It's just that Chanyeol's display of affection wasn't as showy as this. He loves being affectionate through simple things so it flustered him about the thought of his boyfriend's PDA especially when his boyfriend has dozens of admirers who will run their mouths off on social media. So he picked Chanyeol's gray hoodie instead. It was comfortable and long enough to hide the stain on his slacks plus it smelled of Chanyeol so it was a win-win situation. What Baekhyun didn't consider though was that his boyfriend's admirers seemed to know everything about him. It also didn't help when his normally not-so-showy boyfriend reached for his hand and intertwined them together as they were walking on the hallways and saw the kid that Baekhyun supposedly tutored.

Chanyeol side-eyed the student and the side of his mouth lifted into a smug smirk once he saw that his eyes were trained on their intertwined hands. _Ha, take that Dongjoo-ssi._

  
  


  
***  
  


Baekhyun first saw Chanyeol during freshman orientation where he was introduced as that year's student council president for their college. The freshman was completely bored out of his mind and wasn't listening at all to whatever the MC was spouting. Since he had duties, Baekhyun wasn't able to introduce himself after the orientation and Chanyeol disappeared between dozens of newcomers. 

The second time he saw him was the freshman night organized by the student council. Members of the music club played that night as part of promoting the club itself. There weren't many new members that auditioned and they saw it as an opportunity to encourage new students to join the club after their set. _Of course,_ it was a success because everyone was enamored with the way the new guitarist played onstage. Baekhyun would even go as far as saying Chanyeol outshone his band members that night as he played under the purple and blue lights. His hand strummed in perfect rhythm, his fingers struck every chord perfectly, his brows furrowed in concentration, his eyes focused on playing well, and his ears drowning themselves in the music. It was enough to make everyone swoon and up til now it still does things to his heart.

_Especially Chanyeol's fingers._

Having a boyfriend adept and skilled in playing any kind of stringed instrument is a thought that more often than not fucked with Baekhyun's mind. _How he moved those digits inside of him with so much precision? Baekhyun didn't know_. Because by time his boyfriend's fingers were inside of him, the smaller male goes into overdrive and his mind blanks out.

Inside the dark room illuminated by the lights seeping between the blinds, two figures were seen on a king sized bed. A person was lying flat on his back and the other hunched over that person. It was a mess of limbs with the body of the smaller figure trembling and _tensing_ before easing back and heavy breaths and sighs were heard. The smaller male glanced on the full length mirror at the corner of the room. Although it was dark, the light coming from outside helped him make out how disheveled he looked and how little and fragile he seemed under the taller male. He could see his broad back flexing as his right arm violently moved back and forth. The older looked away from his flustered face with his mouth falling ajar to release a whine that made him even more ashamed after the second glance. His two hands were balled into fists as they clutched onto the rumpled bed sheets and twisted his hand in an attempt to ground and control himself. Baekhyun released another pitiful whine as Chanyeol played his cunt skillfully with his guitar-string-calloused fingers. 

It's been several hours since they arrived in the apartment that Chanyeol owned which later shared with Baekhyun when they started dating. It has been several hours since Baekhyun was aggressively undressed by an almost feral Chanyeol. It has been several hours since that several minutes of making out. It has been several minutes since making out when Chanyeol lubed and plunged a several-- _three_ \--of his digits inside Baekhyun's taint and it will only take him several seconds to cum if Chanyeol continued with the relentless pace he's been working him in.

**"W-Wait...Chanyori, wait…"** Baekhyun whimpered after another pitchy moan escaped from his lips. His request fell on deaf ears as Chanyeol was still enjoying the sound of Baekhyun's hole squelching around his fingers, the breathless moans he emitted, the quiver in his voice when he pleads and the tremble of his body every now and then.

_All of it was because of three fingers._

When he said he wanted to take and make him fall apart, Chanyeol meant it. The way his arm strongly pinned his little lover's hips down on the bed to keep him still and the veins popping on his other arm as he kept stirring and rearranging Baekhyun's insides with his digits was a clear indication of his resolve. So it wasn't unexpected that Baekhyun comes after the constant abuse his prostate received.

Baekhyun released a very whiny and scratchy version of Chanyeol's name as his whole body careened and trembled under his boyfriend's care. His chest heaved as he breathed heavily and the grip he had on the sheets went lax. The smaller male's abdomen clenched as he spurted ribbons after ribbons of cum dirtying his torso. The haze around his eyes was just about to settle until he felt a wet muscle, licking around the most sensitive area of his chest

Baekhyun carded through the messy locks of his boyfriend who was now feasting on his nipples. He felt his tongue licking the liquid from his release that reached his chest. Even in his orgasmic state, Chanyeol kept biting and nipping around his sunbae's areola.

**"Chan...nooo...not there…"**

Chanyeol pauses, smirking against his skin.

**"No? But Baekhyunee's cute dick is twitching."** As if to prove his point, Chanyeol strokes Baekhyun teasingly, earning a cry from the sensitive male. The brunet had to physically stop Chanyeol's large hand wrapped around him.

The smaller male's neck extended back as he threw his head back against the pillow and arched his spine. He felt his boyfriend's breath against his collarbones then his left shoulder before proceeding to playfully bite along the junction of his neck and nosing his throat down to his sternum to press butterfly kisses on the side of his ribs. 

Baekhyun was getting too ticklish and started to squirm in his place. His boyfriend clicked his tongue out of annoyance and placed his large palms on either side of Baekhyun's hips to keep him from moving while he slurped the remaining cum he had on his stomach. Chanyeol then proceeded to lick his cock clean. 

At the first touch of his tongue on the cute little cockhead, Baekhyun hissed and avoided his touch as if he was burned. He was too sensitive. He bit his bottom lip when the younger male tried again and Baekhyun was quick to escape from his grasps. He moved closer to the headboard, hands cupping his dick and legs tightly closed together as he whined for his boyfriend to wait a little. Chanyeol chuckled when Baekhyun whimpered after he started crawling on fours with the intent of continuing what he started.

**"C-Chanyori, wait!"** Baekhyun said apprehensively as his boyfriend moved closer and closer that he had no more room squeeze himself against the corner of their bed.

Baekhyun knew what his boyfriend was trying to do. It aroused him but at the same time scared him because he already knew the feeling of what it was like to release after just releasing. It was blissful torture and Chanyeol loved seeing him like that. He loved making him squirm, cry, and lose his voice from overstimulation. 

The smaller male's breath hitched as he saw the boyish smile on his boyfriend's face. His smitten grins were few and far between because of the neutral expression he always wore. The older male rarely sees him smile in public as most of them were reserved for him behind closed doors and it made Baekhyun's heart flutter for a second realizing how special his boyfriend treated him before he registered that Chanyeol already had his hands wrapped around his ankles.

**"W-Wait, Chanyori--"**

Chanyeol smirked and pulled him by the ankles causing Baekhyun to lay flat on the bed again and emit a high pitched squeal.

Baekhyun supported himself on his elbows and admired Chanyeol's features shifting to a smug expression. His hands firmly held his most favorite part of his little boyfriend. Fat protruded in between the spaces of Chanyeol's fingers as he squeezed his sunbae's thighs. He made a little motion of shaking his full thighs and watching the fat jiggle slightly on his hands before shifting his position on the bed.

**"I'm not done with you yet, _sunbae._ " **He muttered teasingly as he spread his legs far apart and nosed along his perineum.

Like Baekhyun, Chanyeol was just as relentless in making him cum if not, Chanyeol's maybe worse than him. The older could attest to that statement as he had no choice but to take his tongue in. His boyfriend's hold on his thighs were unyielding with each bicep hooked around Baekhyun's lower limbs leaving him unable to move or even squirm in place while his young boyfriend's face was buried and busying himself in between Baekhyun's legs. 

A sheen of sweat became visible on Baekhyun's body as it felt like it was on fire from the wet tongue fluttering against his entrance to the weight of Chanyeol's stare on him. Baekhyun placed his arm above his eyes in an attempt to cover his face to save him from his boyfriend's piercing gaze. His breathing has gotten shallow and Baekhyun never thought Chanyeol would have this much of an overwhelming effect on him.

The older male whined, **"Don't look."**

He felt Chanyeol laugh against his hole before lapping it up and pushing his tongue past the ring of muscles. Baekhyun audibly gasped and reached out to grab his boyfriend's hair. His heel flatten on Chanyeol's back as the younger male hooked Baekhyun's legs over his shoulders. The lower portion of Baekhyun's back has been lifted off of the bed as Chanyeol pushed his lover's lower limbs to his chest. With strong hands pinning the back of Baekyun's knees against his chest, his taint readily exposed and easily accessed and Chanyeol made sure to give his boyfriend a show.

Baekhyun took his lower lip in between his teeth to suppress another embarrassing moan after he saw Chanyeol enjoying himself in plunging his tongue in and out of his boyfriend's tight hole. He would lick a fat stripe on the rim and see it pulse around. His tongue would go in before nipping around the rim, causing it to redden and swell. When Chanyeol set a steady pace of his tongue thrusting him loose, Baekhyun reached for the headboard to hold on to. But the taller male had a different thought in mind as he wrapped his hands around Baekhyun's wrists and made him hold his own legs in place.

A beautiful red colored Baekhyun's cheeks as he reveled at the fact that he must be looking like a desperate slut presenting himself to his boyfriend to be eaten as he pleases. 

A prolonged whine of Chanyeol's name came out of Baekhyun's mouth as he the taller plunged his index fingers inside his Baekhyunee's little taint to stretch him enough in order to easily eat him out. Pleas and whimpers were soon spilling out of Baekhyun as Chanyeol added his middle fingers to the mix, thrusting them at an irregular pace sometimes. A strangled noise left Baekhyun as he started to roll his hips in time with Chanyeol's set rhythm. Feeling his walls ever so pliant with the pads of his fingers, Chanyeol began dangerously slipping them deeper inside the smaller male with one of his middle fingers inching closer to his prostate.

It wasn't that much longer before Chanyeol drags him over the edge of another orgasm but before he could even speak to warn him of his impending release, his boyfriend sneakily snatched it away and stopped all of his ministrations. Baekhyun whined in protest and Chanyeol chuckled in return.

**"Oh, didn't Baekhyunee wanted me to stop earlier?"** He teased as he quietly took hold of the strawberry lube he threw haphazardly at the edge of the bed a few hours earlier.

Baekhyun only pouted his lips and mewled disapprovingly in response.

**"No?"** Chanyeol removed the cap on the bottle and directly aligned the opening of the bottle against his hole before squeezing a good amount inside, catching Baekhyun by surprise.

Chanyeol heard a faint whisper of _'but Baekhyunee was so close'_ that made the tall man chuckle to himself which shifted to a groan once he focused on his sunbae's wet cunt dripping with so much lube. 

**" _Baekhyunee is satisfied with only fingers and tongue?_ " **As if on cue, Baekhyun's hole clenched in response.

_Look at that._ Chanyeol tested the seemingly tight hole by automatically plunging 3 fingers in and you could say he was very pleased when his little lover's pussy took him in without any resistance. He let himself stir his fingers around and hear the squelching sound that almost sounded like music to Chanyeol's ears. His neglected cock twitched in anticipation.

**" _Don't you want to get your pussy fucked?_ "**

The smaller male covered his face with both hands to hide his embarrassment from Chanyeol's teasing. His legs slacked on the bed, hiding his pussy from his boyfriend's view.

**"No, no, don't. You looked so pretty showing your pussy like that to me."** Baekhyun's abdomen started tensing up again. His cheeks had gotten even more flushed. _There's no way he's about to cum from Chanyeol's words again, isn't he?_

**"Spread your legs for me, Baekhyunee."** Baekhyun moved tentatively with his eyes evading his boyfriend's teasing ones. **"Go on. Hold them up."**

The smaller male impishly spread his legs, albeit still shy, and hugged them against his chest with Chanyeol's encouragement.

**"Ah, there you go."** Chanyeol wrapped his fingers around the base of his shaft before rubbing the head of his cock around the rim of his Baekhyunee's entrance. **"Nicely puckered up for me."**

Baekhyun yelped when Chanyeol began slapping his cock against his awaiting hole. The cute male felt deeply sensitive that he was sure that once Chanyeol entered him, he would fall apart with only his cockhead in. Chanyeol and him had only been dating for a while but it was surprising that the younger had him wrapped around his finger and managed to turn his whole body into an erogenous zone. 

Baekhyun took back everything he thought about earlier. He'd rather be orgasming every two seconds than be edged like this. So he mustered up his most pitiful puppy eyes at his hoobae.

**"Chan... _please?_ " **He said, making a show of clenching his hole for his boyfriend to see.

**"Do you want to? _Hm?_ " **Baekhyun thought Chanyeol was about to give in when he pushed the tip in fully with ease. He quickly withdrew the head and pushed it in once more. 

Chanyeol continued his game of push and pull before Baekhyun finally broke and tried to chase his cock whenever he withdrew like a desperate tramp. He heard Chanyeol's tongue click in displeasure. A hand striked Baekhyun's cunt and in a split second, Chanyeol already buried himself to the hilt. A gasp and a grunt was simultaneously heard in the dark room.

**"I asked you a question, sunbae."**

Chills ran up Baekhyun's spine as his boyfriend's voice rumbled deeply. His messy locks were fanning across his eye, hiding them in plain view but Baekhyun could still feel the weight of his heavy gaze. The smaller certainly did not anticipate a sudden snap of his boyfriend's hips, angled perfectly so that the tip of his cock was nudging Baekhyun's bundle of nerves. **" _Do you want to get your pussy fucked, hm?_ "**

His mouth fell open to speak but what came out was an incoherent mess of words that couldn't even be arranged in a sentence. Baekhyun was running on thin ice as Chanyeol started grinding forcefully against where they were deeply connected. **"Speak _clearly_."**

_'I would!'_ Baekhyun screamed inside his head out of frustration. It was already difficult to have a cock inside you, a big one at that, and have it move in a torturous pace where you can feel your own walls stretch to accommodate its size and movement. Baekhyun can't even think clearly, much less speak. A haze is now clouding his vision. He's even biting his lips to think carefully. Any minute now his tears would fall if Chanyeol would do as much to thrust inside him again.

His boyfriend withdrew his hips slowly before snapping again forward with more force than last time. **"I-- _ah!_ I w-wanna get fucked! Baekhyunee wants-- _hng!_ "**

Baekhyun had more to say but Chanyeol already took his stuttering mess as acceptable. His foot was planted onto the mattress and he rearranged Baekhyun on the bed to lay on his stomach, facing the headboard. His arm hooked around the smaller's torso to pull him closer against his broad chest. Baekhyun's hand wildly reached for something to grab on as his boyfriend's started pummeling inside him. He reached for the taller male's hair and the headboard.

Skin slapping and Baekhyun's crescendo of _'ah ah ahs'_ along with occasional grunts from Chanyeol were all that was heard in the room. A knee nudged Baekhyun's legs far apart causing him to drop on Chanyeol's cock. If it wasn't for the hold his boyfriend had around his body, Baekhyun was sure he'd be banging his whole frame onto the headboard by the sheer strength of Chanyeol's pounding of his backside.

The freshman knew Baekhyun wouldn't last any longer from the mere fact that he's been tighter and clenching harder the more he plowed into him. The hand holding his torso was now playing with the smaller male's rosy nipples and the other was pumping his dick in time with his thrusts. Chanyeol hissed in pain when Baekhyun gripped his hair too tight but the moans he let out that was almost bordering on pornographic made up for it.

**"You close, baby?"** Chanyeol whispered against his ear before biting the cartilage lightly.

Baekhyun was already crying from the stimulation of three of his most sensitive areas. He can already feel his abdomen coiling and tensing up. 

And it wasn't long before his vision was filled with different spots of colors until it toned down to black then a blurry figure of his own reflection through their full length mirror where he saw himself being defiled by his lover and enjoying every second of it. Chanyeol kept his rhythm and pumped Baekhyun's dick until there was nothing left.

His body went lax under Chanyeol's hold which the latter took advantage of as he manhandled Baekhyun, shifting them to another position. _Face down and ass up._ Chanyeol made sure that they were facing the mirror where his little lover could see how good and _how pretty_ he was for him. He could clearly see all of him: the way he begged Chanyeol to slow down because he was still too sensitive from his release, the way his body rocked like a rag doll from the strength of his lover's thrusts, the way he looked so debauched with tear tracks on his cheeks and saliva on his chin, the way Baekhyun seemed so out of it with his eyes rolling back and completely letting Chanyeol take control.

**"Look at yourself."** Chanyeol held Baekhyun's chin up and pulled his smaller frame up to see the tracks of cum on his abdomen and his hips wildly swaying to the pace his boyfriend had set. 

**" _Baekhyun-sunbae_ is enjoying his pussy getting wrecked. What would the student body even say if they caught you like this?" ** _Under his mercy._

The thrill of getting caught by someone at the council or even a student has crossed Baekhyun's mind too many times to count. He had always toyed with the thought of humiliating himself to a student while being fucked thoroughly by Chanyeol from behind as ironic as it seems in relation with the reputation that he had. The thought seems to get even better in his fantasies if it was one of his boyfriend's fucking admirers. 

It wasn't just Chanyeol who's stricken with jealousy. Baekhyun does get jealous at times too but his tall lover was more frequent than him. His ears throb and smile twitch a little whenever they claim Chanyeol for themselves and hate the way they would even think about spending their time like he would with _his_ boyfriend which is why sometimes, the music room would be one of the places they would frequent to do things a little similar as earlier in the afternoon.

_So you can't blame him when another orgasm, albeit weak, ran through his whole body, leaving him with rather intense tremors and quivers._

Chanyeol chuckled against his ears. **"Do you want that, huh?"**

**" _Do you wanna let them see how much of a slut you are for me?_ " **Chanyeol's volume rose with every word and so did the hammering of his cock inside of him as emphasis.

To even prove his point, Chanyeol carried him while his cock was still inside him and sat at the edge of the bed, giving him a clearer view of them in the mirror. Baekhyun felt like all the oxygen in his body had been knocked out from how he was deeply seated on Chanyeol's cock.

His hand pushed Baekhyun to bend over a little but the other stayed on his hair to make sure the brunet was still watching himself be fucking ruined.

**"Watch yourself."**

Baekhyun whimpered and nodded like the good boy he is before Chanyeol had started thrusting again with each one much harder than the last and poor Baekhyun couldn't do anything but to take everything his boyfriend was giving him. 

The smaller male was already riding high from pleasure when Chanyeol's string of praises came pouring.

**"Such a good boy, Baekhyunee."**

Though teary-eyed from the intense fucking, Baekhyun was able to glance at his own reflection. He couldn't even tell that his current state was the same pristine male that left this morning to diligently attend his classes. Hickeys were littered all over him and clusters of them were mostly on his thighs, neck and chest. His hair was a complete mess; far from the perfectly styled hair he wore every day. The way he bounced on his boyfriend's cock made him look like the desperate whore he was for Chanyeol.

_That thought alone had him seeing stars again._

**"Oh, again?"** His boyfriend playfully whispered. Baekhyun threw his head back and rested on Chanyeol's shoulder while the latter was still relentless with his pace.

Chanyeol grunted as he felt Baekhyun's walls closing in on him and spasming on his cock. The poor boy was already crying from sensitivity yet his boyfriend was hell bent on taking him until he drops.

**"C-Chan...too much…"** Baekhyun moaned, eyes rolling back and toes curling.

The taller male kissed his tears away before hooking the smaller legs on both his arms and carrying his weight up. With this, Baekhyun could see his useless cock bouncing up and down on his stomach. His legs were spread so far apart that he can see the way his puffy red hole stretched around his boyfriend's fat cock that was sliding in and out of him with ease.

**"Look at that. You're taking me in so well, Baekhyunee."**

The said person moaned in response because that's all he could ever do when he's been reduced to a blubbering mess.

**"It feels so good inside you, baby."** Chanyeol whispered while biting the shell of Baekhyun's ear.

**"I wish I could stay inside you forever."** He groaned against his ear and Baekhyun thought that it should be illegal for Chanyeol to say that because the brunet just might give in.

**"Ah, such a good good boy, my Baekhyunee is."** The said male whined at a particularly meaty thrust Chanyeol delivered. **"You look so pretty bouncing on my cock like this, baby."**

Baekhyun cried another high pitched moan shaped in his boyfriend's name. His body couldn't stop shaking from the onslaught of pleasure Chanyeol gave with every snap of his hips. 

**"Shit!"**

There was a stutter in Chanyeol's pace and it was obvious that he was nearing his end. He gives Baekhyun a few more frantic thrusts before intentionally slowing down although it was against his own body that was crying out for him to release his load right then and there.

**"Where do you want me to cum, hm?"** His ever considerate boyfriend asked as he nipped on the shell of Baekhyun's ears.

His slow pace gave Baekhyun enough time to breathe and pull himself together but all he could reply was, **"I-Inside me, please."**

Chanyeol heeded his request and pushed Baekhyun's upper half onto the bed as he lifted his lower half up. With his bruising hold on both sides of Baekhyun's hips, Chanyeol rammed inside of him as if his life depended on it. Strings of curses left the taller male's mouth before finally filling his little boyfriend's pussy with a considerable amount of semen as if some of it spilling on the bed sheets was any indication.

The taller male collapsed on top of his boyfriend in a similar blissed out state and he could feel him comb his hair that stuck onto his forehead before pulling him in to press a kiss.

Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Baekhyun's waist and pulled him closer to his chest before blacking out.

They slept for as long as their stack upon stacks of pending assignments and laboratory works required to be submitted on Monday would allow them.

_END._

**Author's Note:**

> im so rusty hope u liked it tho hnGgg
> 
> happy chanbaek day!!


End file.
